Not Afraid
by lastrequest
Summary: Nikola struggles to control his urges in the first few weeks after being injected with the Source blood. Helen is there to help him through it.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: A contribution for Teslen ship day (August 27th), and the current Teslen fic challenge!

.

.

.**  
><strong>

**Chapter One**

When Helen finally tracked Nikola down, he was staying in a rundown part of the city, in the back end of beyond. She lifted her hand and knocked softly on the wood.

"Nikola?" she called to him. "Nikola, I know you're in there. Won't you let me in?"

"It's not safe." He called back, feeling himself transforming at the scent of her, and sick to the teeth that although it had been many days since he was injected with the source blood, he _still_ hadn't managed to get any control over his awakened abnormality.

"Please, let me come inside?"

"No. I might hurt you,"

"Nikola?" her voice was a little more cautious, hearing the deepness of his transformed voice.

"I might hurt you," he repeated, his tone tinged with despair.

"Nikola, let me help. I know there must be something I can do. This is all about blood work, there's going to be some way I can repress the urges you're having, some way to make it bearable… Please, Niko, at least let's try?"

She heard the door to his room unlock, but when it didn't open she had to push it open herself. He'd already made it to the other side of his room, sitting down in one of the darkest corners as though trying to hide from her.

She locked the door and moved closer, kneeling down beside him.

"Look at me," she seemed to plead, although she hadn't meant to.

"No."

"Why?"

He hesitated.

"I don't want to see the fear and mistrust on your face, Helen. I can take it from the others, but not from you."

She sighed, reaching towards his arm so she could draw his transformed blood for further examination. If only he was able, they could find a solution faster together, she was sure. But he wasn't able right now, and she was the only one willing to help him.

He reluctantly allowed her to take her blood sample, trying to hide the long nails that had appeared on his transformation. She put her needle and sample to one side, and reached for his arm again. She ran her fingers delicately over his skin, until she reached his hands and the claw like nails. But she wasn't alarmed or disgusted by them, and when he lifted his gaze ever so slightly to look at her expression all he saw was a deep curiosity and care.

She could feel him watching her, moving her hand up his arm and to his neck, slowly lifting her eyes to his mouth as she gently lifted the side of his top lip up to see his fangs. She smiled worriedly at him, gently stroking his cheek and running her fingers back through his hair.

"You haven't been looking after yourself."

"I'm fine." He insisted. "I don't need your pity, Helen."

"It's not pity-"

"Yes it is," he argued. "No-one else is here because _you_ got stuck with dealing with me."

"Nikola,"

"I never did fit in, did I," he cursed.

"You know I don't think of you the way they do. You know that Nikola," she insisted. "Do you really believe I'm here out of obligation?"

The vulnerability in her voice betrayed her, despite trying to appear calm.

"No." he confessed. "I'm sorry," he paused, looking at her with regret in his eyes. "I'm alright, honestly."

He wished he'd told the truth when she stood up and backed away from him, putting the vial of his blood in her satchel and straightening her clothes.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." She made for the doorway, stopping and turning back to him. He was still on the floor, hadn't moved an inch. "Please take care of yourself Nikola,"

And then she was gone, and he was alone again.

.

.

.

More soon :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Only a few days had passed when she returned. He didn't seem to have moved because the door was unlocked, and he was still propped up in the far corner, seemingly staring at nothing.

"Nikola? Oh, please tell me you haven't been there since I left,"

He breathed her in, tilting his head and lifting his eyes to hers, forcing himself to focus.

"Come in, if you're coming in."

She closed the door, setting her satchel down on one of his chairs and opening it up to get some tablets out.

"I have something I want you to try. It's like a relaxant. I don't know if it will have an effect or not… your physiology is different now. You're more resistant to normal doses of-"

"Just pass me them. If you think they might help, I'll take them." He snapped.

She frowned, looking at his outstretched hand. She set the pills down on his table, and then went over to stand in front of him.

"You're my best friend Nikola. I care about your welfare and I'll do whatever it takes to make this right. I won't give up because…" Her breath hitched. "I won't give up because it's _my_ fault you're like this-"

"No. No Helen, this isn't your fault." She wished she could believe that she wasn't to blame, glancing at him and seeing a renewed spark of passion in his eyes. Some sort of life. "We all knew the risks. None of us could predict exactly what the source blood would do to us."

"But if I hadn't procured it-" She argued.

"Helen, please," He was on his feet now, standing only inches away, looking at her head bowed in guilt. "I'm going to figure this out. I'm going to be alright and you're not going to worry about me."

"It's not that simple."

"Helen, look at me," She felt his hand reach her chin, tilting it back up so she would look at him. "See, I'm alright. I'm standing up, we're already making progress."

He offered her a weak smile – but it was the first smile she'd seen in a while, so she couldn't help but smile a little back.

"It just seems so unfair. I don't seem to be any different and yet you- you _all_ changed so drastically."

"Helen, if I have to gag you to stop you laying blame on yourself then I will."

She let out a little laugh. Her heart skipped a beat and she had to look away from him again. There was something about him. There always had been. He ran his hands down to her shoulders and gave her a gentle squeeze, but she winced suddenly, and his eyes locked onto a patch of blood soaking through her dress.

"Helen?"

"I had an accident, it's nothing,"

"Oh… no…"

He felt himself getting excited at the sight and smell of her blood, his fangs protruding further and his eyes widening.

"Nikola?"

"You can't stay here Helen."

"You're going to have to get used to being around blood. We might as well start now. You won't hurt me."

"You don't know that."

"I do." She insisted.

"Why won't you listen to me!" he raged, suddenly rushing at her and pinning her to the nearest wall; her arms above her head, his breath hot against her neck.

"I still trust you." She whispered, despite her shock at the movement.

"Why?" he said more softly. "Nobody else does. It'd be so easy for me to take a bite. You do realise that?"

"So do it…" was her breathy comeback.

Her face was flushed. Was she… _aroused_? The thought of it quickly shifted his focus, as a new scent overwhelmed him.

She _was_ aroused.

"It's funny you know. Your pulse has started racing."

"You can't possibly know that," she quickly defended. "Could you?"

He nodded.

"One of many things I've discovered that come with this… _condition_. I can hear it. I could from the moment I first changed. Like a pounding in my head. Thankfully I've figured out how to quieten it down a little."

"I wasn't sure... how much of it you'd display... _Sanguine vampiris_." She was trying to stay on topic, but his closeness was creating unladylike responses, and _thoughts_.

"So you believe me then?"

"Yes." She nodded. "Are there any other characteristics you've discovered?"

"No. Not yet." He frowned and let out a long sigh. Could she see how frustrated he was that he hadn't worked it all out yet? He growled with annoyance, gently releasing her wrists, but not expecting her arms to encircle him in a hug. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"It's okay," she whispered in response, enjoying having his arms around her waist much more than she ought to.

Nikola just held her for a moment, relishing the feel of her curves pressed firmly against his chest, the sweet scent of her hair as her curls lay over her shoulders freely. When he pulled back first she felt a reluctance to let him go. But she had to compose herself.

"I think it's time to try those tablets now. And, make sure your shoulder's better covered before you come back to check on me."

"I will."

.

.

.

=)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

When she visited him again, she never could have prepared herself for how greatly he'd declined, cursing how her busy schedule had prevented her from visiting him sooner. He'd made it over to his bed at some stage, the tablets and a half full glass of water on the bedside table, but he lay pale, and drawn, and looking unbelievably helpless.

He seemed to be struggling to draw air, his eyes half closed and unfocused. He hadn't even turned to acknowledge her presence.

"Nikola?" she gasped, rushing over to his side and perching beside him, running her hands assessingly over his thin frame. "Nikola, open your eyes, please?"

When he didn't respond to her plea her worry increased ten fold. He was clearly exhausted, and she couldn't help but feel like he was starving to death before her very eyes. His pulse was weak, and he seemed close to unconsciousness.

She felt tears threatening to escape her eyes at the state he was in, suddenly certain that he needed to feed, just this once, just so he could help her work on his medication.

"Nikola, can you hear me? We'll try again," she assured him, stroking his cheek and relieved when he turned slightly into her touch. He shifted into his vampiric form at the contact, but he still hadn't properly opened his eyes. "Until then…" she moved her hair around to one side, exposing her neck and lifting his claws to the skin, drawing one quickly down the side so she started to bleed.

His eyes shot open and he took in a long breath, moistening his lips as two black orbs focused intently on the fresh blood and he released a low growl of desire.

"You need to… need to leave…" he seemed to warn her reluctantly. He was trembling slightly now, his gaze following the trickle of blood and his fingers moving to catch a few drops before they met her dress.

"No," she refused. "You need to feed."

"I don't feel very… well…"

"I know," she nodded, watching him struggle with the temptation of her blood, and his desire to take what she was so freely offering him.

She encouraged his hand to his mouth, mesmerised by the way he licked the blood off with an almost reverent expression. The growl he released this time was most definitely of pleasure.

"You really need to… to go. Now… Helen…"

"I'm not going anywhere, you need this," she whispered. "Just enough to get your strength back."

"I can't." His eyes were teary as he continued his internal struggle, his breathing becoming erratic the longer he held back. What she was offering to do was dangerous. He'd never fed since he was changed by the source blood, and whilst he'd managed so far to control himself, a mere droplet of her blood had him feeling wild and desperate for more.

"You can."

"What if I take too much?"

"You won't. I'll tell you when to stop."

He let out a sigh of anguish, frustration marring his features as he closed his eyes against the sight of her, as though that would help any. She drifted her knuckles against her neck and moved them to his mouth, laying them between his parted lips and feeling his tongue swipe across them, cleaning them of every speck of blood.

He opened his eyes again, his yearning for more of her blood clouding his judgement. He stopped trying to convince himself he shouldn't do this, replacing his concern with how he might feed from her safely.

"Promise me? Don't take a risk. I don't want to live if it's in a world without you in it,"

"I promise you Nikola, now please, take what you need," She urged, moving closer to him and offering her neck. "I'm not afraid," she whispered.

Only inches away now, the instinct she was hoping would kick in did, as he pulled her closer and moved his tongue out to catch the trail of blood. Within seconds she felt his teeth pierce her skin, and let out a whimper of pain. But then a rush of arousal shot through her, and an intensely euphoric sensation she'd never dreamed was possible during such an act.

Her theory was proving correct, he'd desperately needed to feed, and was regaining his strength more quickly then she ever could have imagined. Her blood was the elixir he required to feel himself again, and somehow in the middle of it all she'd ended up on her back, one of his legs between her thighs as he held her body flush to his and drank eagerly.

She clung to him and released a long mew of pleasure, shifting to rub herself wantonly against his leg as his hand drifted down her chest to caress over her breast. Her obvious arousal seemed to spur him on.

He was going to be okay.

But she'd been so lost in him she hadn't realised her world was slipping, the faintness taking her over, and as her strength waned her arms dropped down to the bed, and she feared she'd left it too late.

"Nikola…" she whispered, but his mouth stayed locked onto her neck and both his hands moved around her back, gently holding her as she went limp.

"Niko-"

He suddenly clicked that she was losing consciousness, releasing her neck from his mouth and feeling intensely ashamed and guilt ridden at what he'd done.

"Helen," he whispered, forgetting the pleasure he'd had from her and instantly replacing it with concern. "Helen, answer me,"

"Tired…"

"It's okay, you're going to be okay," he cooed, but her pulse was weak. "What have I done?" he whimpered as she fell unconscious. "God, what have I done?" he asked himself again, gently releasing his hold on her.

.

.

.

=D


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

He stumbled back from her, taking a few steadying breaths and pacing the room for a moment before focusing on her again. He growled in annoyance at himself, forcing his human form and moving back over to the end of the bed. She might need a doctor, and as reluctant as he was to carry her to her fathers in this state, he wouldn't risk her life any further.

If anyone were to walk in now they'd think he'd attacked her. Her clothes were dishevelled and slightly torn, her skirts were ruffled up to expose her thighs, and there was blood covering the bed sheets around her neck. But… she'd stopped bleeding, and her chest was rising and falling with longer, deeper breaths.

"Helen?"

He crawled onto the bed again and moved up beside her, gently pressing his fingers to the side of her neck to find a much stronger and steadier pulse.

"Mmmm…" she mumbled, but didn't open her eyes. She was unavoidably exhausted, and needed to rest.

But... she was going to be okay.

He released a long sigh of relief, gently stroking her cheek and looking towards the prominent bite mark on the other side of her neck. He felt himself stir with arousal, but knew he had to focus now. He had to get her cleaned up.

.

When she awoke the next morning, she found herself ensconced in Nikola's arms. She'd never felt so safe and content in her entire life. She forced her eyes open and noticed he'd changed the bed sheets, and also put a dressing over her neck to help prevent infection.

"Helen?" he whispered, sensing her alertness.

"I'm alright." She reassured him, letting her eyes drift shut once more. She was considering dropping off to sleep again when she felt his hand moving away from her. She stopped its retreat and lazily pulled it back around her waist. "Don't," she asked quietly.

"Helen-" he sounded unsure at her intent.

"Just a little longer? I'm cold, and, I'm still feeling weak."

She rather liked the way he held her, but she wasn't ready to admit that yet, instead trying to ignore her inappropriate thoughts.

.

The next time she woke she was no longer cocooned in his embrace, and felt a pang of disappointment as she slowly sat up to look for him. He hadn't gone far. He was sat at his desk, rifling through all the research he'd managed to find on Sanguine Vampiris with a greatly renewed energy and enthusiasm. He turned to gaze at her over his shoulder, and she smiled at the sight of him. He looked well again, _more_ than well, even.

She wasn't sure if it was his abnormality or something in his eyes, but her thoughts quickly became consumed by the thought of him feeding from her, and she felt a familiar twinge of arousal.

He picked up on it in an instant, shifting into his vampiric form as he too recalled his mouth on her neck, and the way she'd writhed and moaned in his arms. He was overwhelmed with excitement, dropping the journal he'd been reading back to the desk and turning to face her more fully.

She blushed and lowered her gaze, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed and attempting to stand. But it was too soon, and she flopped ungraciously back down to the bed with a groan of dizziness.

He was by her side in seconds.

"Easy," he soothed. "Even with your altered physiology, you'll need more time to recover."

"Altered physiology?" she glanced up at him with curiosity.

"The source blood _did_ change you Helen." He informed her with glee. "I- I could _taste_ it." At her continued puzzlement, he sat beside her with a wide smile. "You're not aging like you were. Not at the same rate. You're going to stay as beautiful as you are now, perhaps for another century or so, at _least_."

"I don't understand," she said with a sudden smile.

"I don't either, not yet. But the source blood extended your life. It's quite incredible."

She let out a laugh of disbelief as all the possibilities of an extended life rushed through her mind, all the things they could discover together, all the time they had to help abnormals and continue to push the boundaries of science. They'd be able to witness so many new changes and advancements and…

She laughed again, this time her tone tinged with wonder and optimism.

"Hopefully it won't take me another century to curb your cravings." She joked.

"Oh it won't. You've got my help now, despite how reckless you were to get it."

"Yes, well, needs must. Now, what have you been reading?"

He shook his head.

"Ah-ah, you need to eat first… and… I need to find you a new dress."

.

.

.

:)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

She supposed she should have changed her clothes in private, but she felt like they had already been intensely intimate. She'd let him _feed_ from her, so what was a little bare flesh? And besides, she enjoyed the way he was watching her.

Watching unashamedly.

"Do you need anything more to eat?"

"No," she shook her head, sitting down on the edge of the bed to put her shoes on. "Do you?"

His breath hitched, watching as her elegant fingers toyed with the edge of the dressing on her neck.

"It can never happen again, Helen."

Her disappointment was obvious.

"But you need to, just a little, as and when..." she reasoned.

He moved to sit beside her, gently tugging the dressing down and off to check how the bite marks looked. He was surprised at how well they were healing, wondering for a moment if he might enjoy the taste of her just _once_ more.

But then that fear came rushing back into his mind; that fear he had taken too much and she was going to die right there on his bed. He never would have forgiven himself.

"You nearly _died_, Helen. I'll never feed from you again. I'll never feed on another human being. I don't wish to hurt anyone."

"I won't stand by and watch you wither away, Nikola. You can't ask me to do that."

"I'm not." His hand had drifted down her body and rested on her thigh of its own accord.

"I don't mind. I enjoyed it," she confessed, feeling his fingers gently squeeze the top of her leg as he let out a low growl. She rested her hand on top of his, encouraging it higher; but he pulled away suddenly, moving over to his desk and sifting through some of his papers as he regained his composure.

"I can feed on animal blood. Some of my… _ancestors_… lived that way. It may not be as enjoyable, but… it can sustain me."

He wasn't sure if she was feeling rejected, that certainly hadn't been his intention; but he heard her stand and head over to the door. He could hear her heart pounding; he could sense the adrenalin flooding her system.

"I should leave."

He turned back to her with concern.

"You needn't,"

She avoided his gaze and unlocked the door, pausing in the doorway to offer an explanation.

"I have an idea. Come to my house tomorrow."

And then she fled.

.

Nikola found himself waiting more impatiently than usual for the door to be answered. When the latch went and Helen came into view he was sure he swooned at the sight of her. And Nikola _wasn't_ one to _swoon_.

She invited him in silently, and he followed her through the house and down to the basement where her father kept all their secret residents and experiments.

"So, what's this new idea you've had? And I have to ask, is your father _aware_ you've brought me down here?"

Helen ignored the flush she felt at his insinuation, instead unlocking the door and leading him through to her private lab.

"He's away for a few days."

He chuckled. He was immensely grateful for her father's absence. Gregory had never much approved of their friendship, and his feeding on Helen would have done nothing to improve that situation.

"So, we're all alone?"

"Lock the door behind you."

"I don't mind leaving it open whilst you have your way with me." He flirted.

"Over here."

"You can have me wherever you want me." He flirted again, but she just disappeared around the corner.

He sighed at her refusal to banter, locking the door and catching her up only to come almost face to face with a live Taurotragus Oryx.

"What the-"

"If you get… hungry." She offered. "We have many more hours of work ahead of us."

"Where did you get an _antelope_ in _London_?"

"Don't ask," she said evasively. "And don't _judge_ till you've tried it. It was _your_ idea, really."

Nikola eyed the antelope with disgust.

"You honestly think I'm going to get desperate enough to take a bite of that tic ridden fur covered-"

"Nikola!" she interrupted with an amused smile, and passed him a small glass of blood she had drawn earlier. He eyed it apprehensively, and then took a sip. His nose crinkled and he quickly spat it out and wiped his mouth.

"Ughh,"

"No good?"

He grimaced.

"That's like _sewer water_ compared to the fine nectar of _your_ blood."

Another blush, this time one she couldn't hide.

"Yes, well, I can't always be on tap for you, Nikola. I offered, and you refused. Remember?"

"Damn me and my morals."

.

.

.

:)


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

It was nearly two more weeks before they were anywhere close to a new medication for him to try. They'd decided between them that rather than attempt to _suppress_ his urge to feed, they needed to come up with something to _placate_ it instead; something to dull down the urges he was experiencing rather than eradicate them altogether. After all, trying to stop a vampires desire to drink blood was about as easy as trying to stop a human's need for air.

At Nikola's request, the medication should also be bearable on the palate. After all, he would be taking this medication for the rest of his life.

In the end they had come up with a regimen of nutrients and animal plasma, experimenting with various ways of administering them as pleasantly and conveniently as possible. Until they could put it to the test however, they weren't entirely sure how _much_ he would need, or how _often_.

Helen had spent the last few hours throwing around several different ideas, but Nikola had seemed particularly withdrawn today. A little tired, and more than a little distracted. She supposed the hunger must be setting in again. Every time she brushed passed him or glanced at him he shifted into his vampiric form; and every time she even so much as had an inappropriate thought about him her body betrayed her, and he reacted in the same way.

Interesting, that her arousal excited him as much as his craving for her blood.

She supposed now was as good a time as any to cheer him up, getting the small container of blood she had prepared and taking it over to him.

"What's that?"

"You're starving, Nikola. You need it."

Nikola glanced at it warily, then across to the antelope.

"Just because _me and he_ are friends now, it does _not_ mean I'm suddenly willing to drink his blood." He said sarcastically.

"Just, drink it, Nikola," she sighed.

He took the lid off and the scent quickly overwhelmed his senses.

"Oh my," he swallowed. "It's _yours_."

"It sustained you so well last time… call it a compromise."

He growled, and drank it down eagerly.

"It's like pure heaven."

She watched him lick his lips, then stalk towards her. Her heart started to race and she took a few steps backwards, hitting the edge of her table and grunting at the contact. When she looked back up he was directly in front of her.

"Nikola?"

He gently gripped her at the waist, one hand pushing her hair back as he slowly moved his mouth to her neck.

"Sshh," he cooed, his breath warming the delicate skin as she closed her eyes in anticipation, letting her head loll to one side.

His lips made contact, pressing a torturously soft kiss to her and enjoying the desperate sigh it provoked. Of course, he was testing himself. Here she was once more, so ready and willing. He had to know if he had the strength to resist.

He grazed her with his teeth, then soothed her with his tongue, and finally sucked at the reddened skin as he let himself pretend he'd taken her blood directly, rather than from a beaker.

"Oh… Nikola…" she moaned at the attention, her hands running around his neck and one moving into his hair to encourage him closer.

He kissed her once more, and then reluctantly pulled back.

"Why have you stopped?"

"Just a thankyou kiss,"

"I want you to carry on," she protested, flushed and breathless and unmistakably needy. He never thought he'd ever loved the way she looked quite so much as in that moment.

"No."

"But…"

He could see her heart sinking, that glimmer of rejection she'd felt before; but he wouldn't allow her to flee this time.

"Not _yet_." He amended, stroking her face and taking her hands in his. "Not until we've seen if my new medications work. Anymore more than a kiss and I'm quite certain I won't be able to control myself, and… your safety has to come before my desires. Your safety will _always_ come first, Helen."

"Of course," she agreed, although she wasn't too happy about the fact he'd got her all worked up again without giving her any… _relief_. "Well, now you're… refreshed… we should get back to it immediately."

He chuckled.

"I do believe your enthusiasm just increased."

"Shut up and help me."

.

.

.

:)


	7. Chapter 7

Last chapter =)

.

.

.

**Chapter Seven**

Gregory climbed into the carriage and set his case down beside him. He'd been away from home on and off for the last few months, and whilst he was certain Helen was quite capable of taking care of herself, he still felt the occasional pang of guilt at leaving his only daughter home alone.

.

Helen stood in the doorway to her private lab and smiled as she watched Nikola petting the antelope. Despite his initial response, they seemed to have formed quite the bond. He'd even _named_ him.

"How are you feeling?" she finally asked.

"Quite good, actually." He gave Предраг another pat before moving to wash his hands. "I think we've hit the nail on the head."

"So… no cravings?" she enquired, closing the door and moving towards him.

"Oh, I have a craving." He dried his hands. "This one is even more powerful, perhaps even _impossible_ for me to resist."

"For what?" she worried slightly, watching him turn and move impossibly closer. His eyes roamed her body without any attempt to hide it.

"For _you_." He whispered. "I crave _you_." He dropped a soft kiss to her mouth, and she felt her heart flutter as he seemed to finally be allowing her the contact that she too, had been craving for weeks.

.

"I'll just be a moment," Gregory informed the driver, hopping out of the carriage and heading over to a stall to buy a bunch of flowers for Helen. He'd missed her, and worried she didn't always realise just how much. He knew he could be a little distant sometimes, her mother had told him so. Hopefully his gesture would go some way to showing he cared.

He cradled the flowers carefully in one arm, and hopped back into the carriage to settle for the rest of the journey home.

.

"This would have to be our secret." Her own suggestion shocked her, but perhaps not as much as it ought to have.

"It would be. It would be our special little secret." He promised, his kisses becoming more passionate. He knew without needing to hear the words that she wanted this to happen just as urgently as he did.

Any thoughts about inappropriateness quickly deserted her, as she became overwhelmed with a need to divest him of every scrap of clothing. Although, she _was_ considering leaving his cravat on.

He ripped at her clothes, his hands leaving her body only to carelessly swipe everything from the desk onto the floor, and when he hoisted her up onto the edge, she welcomed him between her naked thighs.

.

Gregory headed down the path and unlocked the front door. It was dark inside, and he sighed softly to himself, assuming his daughter to be tucked up in bed.

He hung his keys up, set down his case, and headed upstairs with her flowers.

"Helen?" he called softly through her door.

.

Nikola moved skilfully between her legs, and when she moaned out at the crest of her pleasure he wasn't far behind.

He embraced her in the aftermath, and shifted back into his human form. She held him closely, resting her head on his shoulder and realising with a wide smile that she didn't feel a shred of guilt for what they'd done.

"Are you okay?" he asked tentatively.

She opened her eyes then, noticing her lab in disarray and letting out a giggle.

"Very much so, but my lab wasn't so lucky. We made rather a mess, in our haste."

"Worth it, though." He teased.

She sighed happily, and pressed a kiss to his shoulder.

.

When he received no answer, Gregory opened the door and was surprised to find her bed empty. His brow creased in confusion, and he set her flowers down on the bedside table. He supposed she was in her lab working away at something, and a smile crept back onto his face.

Like father like daughter.

He headed down to the basement, certain that's where he'd find her. When he saw the light from beneath the door, he knew his suspicion had been correct, and headed inside towards her lab. What he saw on his arrival almost stopped his heart.

_That_ boy, between his naked daughter's thighs.

There was no denying what had obviously occurred.

"Dear Lord," he gasped.

Helen was pulled cruelly from her post-coital haze, turning at the same time as Nikola to see her father stood in the doorway.

"Father?" she panicked.

"You've disgraced yourself, girl," he seethed.

Her face fell at his disappointment in her, and Nikola reached for the nearest item of clothing to cover her up.

"She's done no such thing, Sir. I love your daughter, very much."

"Don't even dare!" he snapped at Nikola's attempt to excuse their behaviour. "Clothe yourself, and leave. You're no longer welcome here."

"But father, he-"

"Don't talk to me! I don't even want to _look_ at you right now." He raged, turning to leave and slamming the door shut behind him.

Helen let out a sob of despair. Her bliss had turned so abruptly to distress.

"Sshh, Helen,"

"He's right, isn't he. I _have_ disgraced myself."

"You haven't,"

"I have!" she cried. "I should be ashamed, but," she took a breath, "I'm not, Nikola. I'm _not_ ashamed. What sort of person does that make me?" she sniffled, trying to regain her composure but struggling. "I don't want you to leave. I don't want to be unable to see you."

"Sshh," he tried to soothe her, grateful for her confession and eager to make things better. "He's angry now. He just needs some time to cool off." He kissed her gently, hoping to reassure her. "This will still be our secret, Helen. Your father will forgive us, and likely never speak of it again. He may even allow me back in your home, in time."

"You really think so?"

"I really think so."

.

He'd been right of course. Her father's anger _did_ dissipate, and he'd eventually allowed Nikola back in their home – although not without a chaperone.

That hadn't deterred either of them though.

Their secret had been only the first of many. She suggested he should have her as and when he craved her, and that it was as necessary as his regimen of nutrients and animal plasma to curb his hunger.

It worked wonders, of course.

He never fed on another human being again.

.

.

.

A/N: Thanks to all for reading / reviewing! Hope you enjoyed =) Also, I have an idea for a sequel (it would likely be a one-shot, set around the time of 'Awakening'…) If you'd like to see that, do let me know =) Thanks!


End file.
